labonairdiariesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are a cross-breed of two or more different supernatural species. The term is commonly used to describe a werewolf turned into a vampire due to the fact that they were the first supernatural hybrid to be introduced in the series. However, since the werewolf-vampire hybrid's creation, there have been other cross-breed hybrids revealed in the series' universe, such as Siphoner turned witch-vampire hybrids, werewolf-witch hybrids, and witch-werewolf-vampire tribrids (in the case of Klaus, Nikolaos, and Kol's children). Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage. For werewolf-vampire hybrids, this includes Day Walking and being able to transform into a wolf without the Full Moon's influence. For siphoner-vampire hybrids, they retain their ability to siphon magic and their own vampirism as a power source for their use in witchcraft; as they did not possess their own magic as humans, this is a skill that makes them powerful. Creation of Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids To become a werewolf-vampire hybrid, a werewolf must have either Klaus, Nikolina, Nikolaos, or any born tribrid's blood in their system before they are killed so they can awaken a short time later in transition. Because no regular vampire has ever attempted to use their own blood to turn a werewolf into a hybrid, it is likely that such an attempt would be unsuccessful. After a werewolf dies with Klaus' blood in their system, their transformation will be successful only if the wolf completes his/her transition by drinking the blood of a human doppelgänger. If a werewolf is turned with Hope's blood, her blood can also be used to complete their transition as well, just as a doppelgänger's blood would. So far, all hybrids have been created by Klaus; with the exception of Dwayne, Hayley, and Henry Benoit, who were created by Hope Mikaelson, Viviana Labonair who was created by Andromeda Mikaelson, and Jordyn-Grace Kenner who was created by Neville Mikaelson-Kenner. Only three hybrids, Niklaus, Nikolina, and Nikolaos Mikaelson, has been turned into hybrids before triggering their werewolf gene. However, since Klaus, Nikolina, and Nikolaos are the Original hybrids and were turned into a hybrid with dark magic performed by their mother Esther as opposed to being turned by another hybrid's blood, it is unknown if untriggered werewolves can be turned into hybrids successfully via the normal procedure. If it were possible, the werewolf would presumably trigger their werewolf gene during their first kill as a vampire following the completion of their transition by feeding on the blood of a doppelgänger or tribrids. However, this has never been done before and concrete details are still unknown. If a newborn hybrid feeds on regular human blood to officially complete their transition, the hybrid will become unstable, causing them to bleed from the eyes, become rabid, and eventually die in pain. This result was demonstrated during Klaus' first attempt to turn werewolves into hybrids in The Hybrid, after he sired Paige's Pack. However, it is unclear why that happens. It might be a reaction to being fed the wrong blood in transition in addition to feeling the effects of the full moon overhead. After Klaus sired Paige's pack, they all began to experience unbearable pain and profuse bleeding from their facial orifices until they either killed each other, were mercy-killed by Klaus, or dying of failed transitions combined with exsanguination. It was initially believed that since the doppelgänger (Elena) was resurrected, that the ritual wasn't fully complete, which is why Klaus' first batch of hybrids failed in transition. Bonnie Bennett, an experienced witch, initially confirmed this. However, after Matt Donovan received a message from the ghost of his sister Vicki, who had contacted the witch who created the Hybrid Curse, Klaus realized that the Original witch had been playing him. A short time later, Klaus assumed that the original witch would never help him and gave Tyler Lockwood Elena's blood as a hunch when he awoke in transition, because even if it didn't work, he'd die without a successful transition anyway. Klaus' hunch ended up being correct, and Tyler then became Klaus' first successful hybrid since Klaus broke his own Hybrid Curse. Afterward, Klaus revealed that the Original witch who cursed Klaus had a fail safe - the doppelgänger had to die in the ritual to turn Klaus, but her blood was needed to turn any hybrids he tried to make. This was put in place in order to avoid the creation of new hybrids if Klaus were to ever break the curse. Klaus believes it was done as the Original witch (who was later revealed to be his own mother, Esther Mikaelson) hated him. Klaus can still turn humans into vampires, as can his hybrid progeny. Before it was revealed that Klaus' children can make hybrids, every previous hybrid has been directly created by Klaus. It has also been revealed that Klaus, as a werewolf who was turned into a hybrid with magic rather than by hybrid blood, can have children thanks to his werewolf side. Additionally, Hope and Eden's mother, Hayley Marshall was a full blooded werewolf at the time of the children's conception, and their father is the original hybrid, so the child, Hope and Eden Mikaelson, are witch-werewolf-vampire tribrids, having inherited the ability to practice witchcraft from their paternal grandmother Esther, their werewolf gene from both her parents, and vampire heritage from their father. Immediately after Hope and Eden's birth, Hayley was killed, but because Hope's blood was still in her system, she reawakened in transition, and eventually drank another drop of Hope's blood to complete her transition to stay in her life. It has been proven that tribrid blood is a powerful binding agent similar to doppelgänger blood. This eliminates the need of doppelgänger blood during transition, though only the tribrid's blood can finish the transition of a new hybrid, thus the hybrid race still depends on a single and rare supernatural creature. Known Hybrids